


Photograph | Larry Stylinson |

by stockholmxsyndrome



Category: One Direction
Genre: Chaptered, Fluff, Just lots of fucking fluff, M/M, Romance, fan fiction, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmxsyndrome/pseuds/stockholmxsyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know how you told me that you didn't have many friends or were a social guy?"<br/>Harry nods, sliding out of his jacket, hanging it up onto the rack. He turns to Louis once he stepped inside, he goes over to the door and shuts it behind him. </p><p>"Yes. Why?" </p><p>"Cause," Louis whispers and Harry wonders why his voice suddenly got low and quiet. It wasn't all that quiet but Harry  could barely hear it.</p><p>"I think that I would like to be your friend."</p><p>~.~<br/>Where Harry works at a coffee shop, owns a cat named Sam and meets a boy with the name of Louis in a not (so) secret garden.<br/>Louis is a photographer and Harry's his stunning, charming, portrait. He also may or may not write poems about the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction so it might be shitty. I am trying though aND THAT'S ALL THAT SHOULD MATTER.

It was a calming, relaxing Thursday afternoon. It had just become Autumn, the weather was changing from once humid and boiling hot temperatures and was now warm and chilled weather. The trees were beginning to change their colors, majestic and simply beautiful colors. Crimson reds, bright yellows and marmalade oranges. The basic color of greens were still there but overall they were all sorts of beautiful and gorgeous leafs coming in. 

Harry sipped at his tea, eyes gazing around the park. It wasn't much of a big one, really. A couple of benches, a huge but very lovely fountain that was in the middle of the area.   
Of course, a tiny playground for the children that had two sets of swings, slides and seesaws.  
But, much like before, there wasn't much in this park. However, Harry loved it. That's actually why he loved it. Nobody was ever here. More so, kids were, yes. As for adults, not really.

Harry came to the park when he had just gotten into heated arguments with his boss, Mr. Payne, and needed a getaway from it for awhile.   
One thing most people didn't know what the park had was a secret hideaway that lead out to an old and nearly breaking down bridge. But, besides that fact, it was an appealing spot to come too. It was peaceful and felt at ease anytime he would come here. Everything was calming and quiet. Harry loved it; how it was so serene and nobody would disturb him. It was all for him, as selfish as that may sound, he liked it and how only he knew about it. It even had its own gigantic garden, filled with dozens and dozens of flowers and different ones at that. 

There were tulips, daises, roses, sunflowers, you name it more than likely they had everything in the garden. Harry decided to get up from the bench he sat on to go and walk down the street, towards the garden. 

While he walked there, the wind had picked up, rustling along the leafs doing so, the breeze gave Harry a light shiver. He pulled his jacket closer to him, continuing to walk down, getting closer within the path of it. Sounds of children giggling and screaming echoed and filled his ears, only to go faint as he went deeper and deeper into the bushes.

Finally, he made it to the garden and his lips twitched up into a smile, he sighs and walks down to an old tree, sliding down against the wood and presses his back up against it. Birds were chirping and flying above high in the sky, the cries of children were still heard but it was now ghostly. Everything was silent; soothing and comforting. 

That is until Harry heard a loud and annoying, 'beep' coming from just the other side of the garden. Harry’s eyes scanned around, now noticing that somebody else was, in fact, there. The boy, or atleast it looked as to be one, grinned and got up from the tree he too was leaning back on and walked over to Harry. 

And yes, it was a boy. A very handsome and stunning one at that. He had golden hazelnut brown colored hair and it was pushed to the side and from what Harry could make out, he had delicate Dresden blue eyes and they were looking down and at Harry’s.   
"Hello," The boy grinned. Much like his features, he had a grand and bright smile. White as they can be, Harry could probably see himself in them. "Hello." He replies, looking up at the boy from where he was seated at, "How did you find this place?"

The man grinned and laughed, running a hand through his hair, "I found this on my own." He informs, "When I was a kid, I went to go play hide 'n seek and ran off and well, found this place. I've liked it and came here ever since." The man explains, furrowing his eyebrows, the smile still remaining on his face, "And you?"

"Hm. I am always up for an adventure and every place there is to go, there's always one lying ahead somewhere. I was simply walking around the park, gazing around the area, much like I always do as why would a grown man be at a park-"

"Pedophiles." The other man said, letting out a low laugh. 

 

"Well, I surely can confirm that I am not one. I might love kids and want one of my own someday, but I’d never do such thing. I'm not that much of a creep..." Harry trails off and he laughs at the boy's sudden change of facial expression, "Only kidding. I'm not a creep whatsoever. I promise. And anyways, I always gaze and look at all the scenery that is here at the park. One day, I heard a loud but soft mewl coming from the bushes. I found a kitten, a tiny gray and white little thing, helped it and as I was about to walk away, I noticed there was a dirt path, leading, well, to here." Harry informs, grinning widely with a laugh, "I still have that cat. His name is Sam."   
The boy, weirdly, listens and grins more when Harry is finished. "That's cute."

Harry scoffs, raising an eyebrow, squinting up and at the boy now, "What is?"  
"How a strong looking man much like yourself comes to a park, sits upon a tree in a sort of secret path and garden. Plus, you have a cat. It's adorable. I didn't know manly man could have a soft and sensitive side. Usually men like you, or some of them, anyways, would have found that cat-"

"Sam.” 

"-right, Sam, and tortured him. But you kept him as a pet. Or, that's what I assume, anyhow."  
"He is my pet." Harry says a bit sternly, but his face beams and he smiles now, face brightening and practically glowing, "As silly as it might be, he's one of my best friends. I'm not what you call a social guy. Not many friends,” Harry explains with a simple shrug. 

Stiffening a yawn, he gets up off of the ground, stretching out his arms. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you..."

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”   
Harry nods and hums, gesturing a hand out, "Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Louis.” 

Louis.

It wasn’t a very common name, but Harry liked it, anyways. And Harry enjoyed the way it sounded as the name ran off his tongue. "Sadly, I must go. I have work tomorrow, quite early. But, perhaps we can see eachother again? Usually, men don't blush but Harry’s not like the rest. Harry’s different.   
Louis comes to find out that out later on. 

His face brightens a bright rust red, persay much like a brush dipped into paint and the color of it was smeared all along Harry’s once pale cheeks. He was starting to worry and feel embarrassed when Louis said nothing, just looking at Harry for a split second. "On one condition."

Harry furrows his eyebrows together again, tilting his head to the side. He shuffles his shoes a bit and stuffs his hands in his jeans pocket, the wind had picked up again and the bright sun was slowly fading among the clouds that rolled in, covering the light. "I can meet your cat, Sam ." Harry just laughs loudly at that but he agrees, 

"I'm sure he'll like you. Sounds like a plan."  
Louis smiles in return and Harry nearly melted at it. "See you then?" Louis asks, lacing the string of his camera around his neck.   
Perhaps that was the loud beeping and ringing Harry had heard earlier.   
Harry, breathlessly, nods and murmurs, "See you then."

~~~~  
Beep, Beep, Beep!

 

Harry rolls over onto his side, groaning and slams his hand down onto his alarm clock, quickly shutting the noise off. Yawning, he places his feet down and slowly but surely, gets up off of the bed.   
He hurries along now to get ready for work.  
Harry took a warm shower, washing and lathering his body up with his favorite soap. It smelled of mint and oddly and weirdly, unsure of why, Harry just loved the smell of it, he never bought any other brand; simply just the mint ones.

The days were colder but Harry surely didn't mind, he preferred the coldness over hot and sweaty weather, anyways.

He turns off the faucet of his shower, moves his curtain and dries his body off with a towel. He grabs his boxer briefs and boxers, putting them on in that order exactly, obviously. He then put on a simple white sweater, pulling it down over his stomach. He did the normal things. Got dressed, brushed his teeth, dried and brushed his hair. He doesn't eat breakfast that much.

Usually just gets lunch at work when it is his break.   
He simply fixed himself a cup of coffee and ate a granola bar.

Finally, he made his way out and to work.

After walking a couple blocks down, he walked into the shop, the bell of the door dinging as he walked inside.

His job wasn’t the best to say the least. He worked at a simple café and bakery, an all in one, place. Now that the weather was turning and changing, the store was beginning to gain more people and become busier. Although, that is good news, Harry hated it. Despised it, honestly. There were only so little workers. There was him, whom took orders and made all of the coffees, teas, etc. 

He also baked the muffins, cookies and brownies. Then there was his sorta-kinda-not-really friend, Niall. Who cleaned up the tables, washed the dishes, mugs and cups. He also would sometimes do take out and do delivery. Then, of course, their boss, Mr.Payne. Also known as, Liam. And yeah, sometimes he can be nice but since the café is getting busier and busier by the second, he’s become quite a grouch. Demanding and requesting that Niall and Harry both work harder and faster. 

Even though it is an all in one shop, it was a tiny, small, average coffee area. They had around six booths to sit and rest at, three at each side and then had two tables placed in the middle of the whole scenery. In the back corner was a simple, teeny desk that had an outlet besides it for people to work at if they needed too.   
Harry didn’t understand as to why you would want to work in a coffee shop but that’s none of his business. He just thought that if you’d work here or anywhere else in that matter, you’d get distracted by everybody hollering out names and what coffee, tea, they were getting. 

But, again, it was surely none of his business. 

Harry was fixing a batch of chocolate chip cookies when the door’s bell jingled, telling and informing him that (yet) another customer had just walked in. He carefully placed the pan of cookies onto the flat island, cooling them off before he turned around to greet and get another customer’s order. 

“Oh. Oh, well hello stranger.” And like the cookies, Harry’s face heated up and his whole body felt as if he was on fire. Louis was standing there, a smug smirk placed and played out onto his face. “A’ya going to take my order or what, mate?” He gave Harry a sheepish wink at that, chuckling afterwards, adding hastily, “I’m jus’ messin around.” 

“Sorry,” Harry says, deciding to be a tease, “I don’t seem to remember you, stranger.   
Anyhow, what do you want? We have the basics here, sorry to inform you of. Just water bottles, juices, coffee, hot chocolate and tea. Also some sugar cakes and baked goodies. Anything to catch your eye?”

“Just you.”

Harry arched an eyebrow up and he couldn’t help but bite back a grin when he saw the way Louis’ cheeks flushed and he dug a hand through his hair, “Ah. I’d just take a hot chocolate, please. Whip cream and marshmallows if you can do that. I’ll even give you a tip if you can sneak me one of those cookies,” Louis gestured over to the cookies Harry just baked.

“That’ll cost extra, y’know.”

“Aw, c’mon, curls.” Louis teased, chuckling and leaned forward against the counter, inches away from Harry’s face, “I thought I’d get a discount atleast.”

“For what? Being a stranger?” 

“For being an attractive stranger.” Louis gave another wink and leant up, ruffling and messing with one of Harry’s curls, “Now get to work, stat.” He jokes.   
Harry couldn’t help but laugh, nodding and he swiftly gathers two of the cookies, putting them in a tiny plastic bag and makes Louis a cup of hot chocolate (with marshmallows, a dose of extra sugar to sweeten it and whip cream). 

“Here you are. That’ll be five twenty-six.” 

Louis nods and hands Harry a ten dollar bill, “Keep the change.” He gathers along all of his goodies and right when he begins to walk off, he turns back around and grins, “Oh and Harry?”  
“Hm?”   
“Don’t forget about me meeting Sam.”

Harry laughs and although he’s taking a young woman’s order, he looks up and gives Louis a smile, “Me? Forget? Never.”   
Louis laughs too and smiles brightly then hurries along and goes out the door, the bell once more dinging once he’s left. 

Harry’s body and hands are busy making and gathering along coffee, tea’s and treats but one thing is stuck and on his mind. And that is the fact that maybe sharing a secret garden with a complete stranger wouldn’t be all so bad.

After all, sharing is caring.   
Harry laughs loudly at the dumb joke, only to gain a glare from a couple customers and he quickly apologizes and gets back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was still shining when he began to walk towards the park after he finished cleaning up and closing the coffee shop. The weather was more bitter and freezing today but thankfully Harry wore a bigger jacket so he didn't get that cold like he had yesterday.

The walk and distance to the park wasn't much, only a mile or so. Harry obviously went to the garden first and his heart raced as it did earlier and a smile couldn't help but blossom on his face as he saw who else was there. "We meet again, stranger.” Louis looked up from where he was reading at in his book and he creases his eyebrows together before playfully scoffing out, “Are you following me?!” He teases, before patting the empty spot next to him.  
Harry hesitates for a while but walks over and sits next to the man under the tree. "What are you reading?" He questions, trying to look at the cover but it was blank.

“’s not a book. It’s a journal of all the photographs I’ve taken in the past month, sometimes even a year or two.” Louis explains, moving the book a bit to the side whereas Harry could see.  
Harry’s eyes widen and just; wow.

 

The photos were all different photos and pictures. One page had black and white Polaroid pictures taped or glued to the paper. There was one that Harry fairly enjoyed the most. It was basic but he liked it the most. It was a regular photo of a rose, expect the surroundings of it was gray expect the rose. The rose had full color on it, a bright cherry red. "This one," Harry says after he looked at it for awhile, "Reminds me of a quote."

"What quote?" Louis asks, looking up from his book and at Harry. And he didn't know why but his breathing seemed to slow down and his stomach felt uneasy. He gulped again, suddenly his throat felt dry and no words could get out of his mouth.

Perhaps he was thirsty.

Or the coldness was getting to him.  
He could have gotten sick from his coffee this morning.  
Or maybe, most likely, it was due to a handsome, charming man was looking at him with eyes that were shining and a smile was painted on his face.  
And, when Harry says painted, he means that this man, Louis, looked to be as if he could have been a painting. 

Everything about him was... dare he say it; Perfect.

 

He had a stubble, his jaw was sharp and it seemed that you could cut something against it. His eyes were the shade of the ocean, a sapphire blue and Harry could look into them all day and drown in them.  
Louis had light , snowy pale skin and right now, the sun was setting down and some of the lighting had hit along Louis’ skin and he seemed to shine like a star. The man looked a damn fucking angel for godsakes!

"I-It, um," Harry stutters, moving his gaze and looks down at the book, ignoring Louis’ eyes, "It was something on the lines of, despite everything being dark.. There's always color somewhere. There's always a brighter light." Harry shrugged, "I'm not a hundred percent sure but it was something out of that," He laughs weakly, breathing still was slow and heavy.

 

"That's beautiful. The, uh, quote." Louis tells Harry who just nods in reply.  
The day had become dark without Harry or Louis even realizing. "Wow. Time flies,"  
Harry laughs in agreement, nodding, "Sure does." He gets up and helps Louis off of the ground. The simplest touch sent chills up and down Harry’s body, causing him to shiver. 

"You cold?" Louis questions , slipping on his own jacket. Harry smiles, embarrassed, feeling his cheeks heat up once more. 

"Yeah.. Cold."

"So."

"So?"

 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, chuckling quietly, "Are you going to introduce me to your cat today or do I have to wait another day?"  
"Oh! Sam, I completely forgot."

Louis gasped over dramatically, "You said you wouldn’t forget!!” He threw his head back, laughing loudly, the sound ringing Harry’s ears, "But it’s okay. I forget very easily too. If you don’t mind, however, could I see him today?” 

"That's not a problem."

Both men then begin to walk where Harry lives.

It's quiet rather than the sounds of cars flying down the roads and honks of their horns. "Harry?" Louis says suddenly.  
"Yes?" Harry replies, getting out his key and unlocks his door to his home, brushing some dirt on the 'Welcome' mat outside then goes inside his home.

"You know how you told me that you didn't have many friends or were a social guy?"

Harry nods, sliding out of his jacket, hanging it up onto the rack. He turns to Louis once he stepped inside, he goes over to the door and shuts it behind him. "Yes. Why?"

"Cause," Louis whispers and Harry wonders why his voice suddenly got low and quiet. It wasn't all that quiet but Harry could barely hear it.

"I think that I would like to be your friend."

~~  
Harry and Louis began to grow more fond over one another and Louis also insisted that, in his own words, "Our friendship better fucking last cause Harry, I'm sorry, but I've fallen in love with Sam." And Harry just laughed at that. 

However, the friendship might be blossoming and growing but so did the Harry felt towards Louis. 

It was wrong, he knew that. He knew of this. But, he couldn't help himself. 

Louis was.... God, Harry couldn't explain it with one word.

There was so many thousands of words and sayings that Harry could use to describe Louis. Charming? Yes. Handsome? Oh god, yes. Attractive as hell. He was a huge dork too, he loved Marvel films. When he was younger he dressed up as Thor and he still has the plastic hammer for that costume. Louis also, in secret, loved romance films.

Now, he'd never say it but to Harry, Louis felt comfortable enough to tell him nearly everything. Harry had also become that way.

Friends soon turned into best friends.

Every Friday night after both boys got off work, they'd go to either Harry or Louis’ flat and watch superhero, (sometimes even romance) films. One time they were sitting on Harry’s couch, watching Guardians Of The Galaxy.  
Louis yawned and cuddled up close to Harry without even realizing that he was doing it. Both of their legs were tangled together and Louis’ cheek was pressed up against Harry’s shoulder. 

Scared to death, exhaling and inhaling, Harry slowly snakes an arm around Louis’ waist. He smiles, the nervousness quickly washing away when he feels Louis inch closer and even wrap his own arm around Harry the best he could from his position.  
They stood there, silent, all cuddled and huddled up with each other.  
The movie was pretty much over now but neither of them dared to get up and take the disk out, both so comfortable lying in one another's arms. Not caring, Harry just shuts the T.V off and both men fall asleep.

Harry could feel his feelings get stronger towards his now best friend but he doesn't dare act upon it. He liked having Louis as a best friend and wanted to keep it that way. Going up to Louis one day and saying, "Oh, hey. I know we're just friends but I kind of, maybe, have a huge crush on you. You're really smokin' hot and attractive as fuck. I was wondering if I could kiss you?" Would just be odd and weird.

Obviously, Harry wouldn't do it in that order, however.

But still!

Harry couldn't say anything about his feelings or crush.  
He didn't even know if Louis was interested in guys. 

Harry sighed at that, slumping his shoulders as he made his way into his bedroom, stripped out of his clothes and was now only in his boxers. He got underneath the covers, pulling them over his body.  
He hoped.

He wishes that Louis liked guys. 

And maybe, just maybe, Harry was gonna be one of the boys that Louis would gain a liking too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hella fluffy. Hella shitty, though. Not very much detail bUT I'M TRYNA. CRIES.  
> also this chapter includes an anxiety attack. But uh yeah. Enjoy ????

Okay. Maybe Harry did prefer the hot, humid temperatures after this. Snow beyond snow was falling, covering the entire street outside, glossing over the green grass, building and piling up on it, the green soon fading and fading away before there’s nothingness. Only white. This was supposed to be Autumn too! In fall the weather may sometimes be cold but not like this! Not snow! Snowfall wasn't supposed to happen for another three or four weeks! Everything outside was pale and bright. And what even was worse was the fact Harry was stuck at work. The building, the little shop, was over-crowded with people and Harry could only do so much. He’s already made (yes, he’s counted) fifty-three cups of coffee’s, twenty-two cups of tea and ten cups of hot chocolate. And people were asking, more actually demanding, for baked goods; warm, baked goodies fresh from the oven. 

Harry was trying he really was. But the crowd of people and everything was bothering him and he tried to calm down. He didn't know what was happening, but he suddenly felt sick; clammy and cold. His breathing was rising up and the loudness of the shop began to weaken and fall, Harry collapsed onto the rough pavement below him as his body was giving out. “Harry!” Niall shouts out, dropping the cloth he was holding and pushed customers through his path, jumped over the counter and took Harry’s body, bringing it up to his chest, caressing him in his arms.

Harry’s vision was blurry and cloudy, he could barely hear what Niall was saying to him.  
Everything was piling up and up on him to the point Harry was having an attack and he’s never had one this terrible.  
“Everybody get out of the fucking way!” And Harry couldn’t tell who it was as his breathing was slowing and slowing down and then his vision went black and he, yet again, dropped in Niall’s arms; body weak and helpless. 

~*~

“Hey, love, hey, wake up. C’mon, ya’ alright. I got you. You’re okay now.” A voice is telling Harry. Little by little, Harry gently opens and flutters his eyes open only to groan and wince at the glow that peeked at him, roughly clamping his eyelids back shut tightly. 

“Ah, fook, yeah, okay, gimme a second.” Harry feels something droop and he ghostly hears footsteps padding against a floor then he feels the slump of somebody sitting at the edge of his feet again. 

“Okay, the lights are off now, Haz. You can open your eyes.” And Harry, instantly knew who it was right then and there, once again, he gently opens his eyes. He blinks a couple times until he can see clearly and his focus comes back to attention. Louis was seated at the bottom of his feet and his facial expression is washed over with what seemed to be relief and concern. “I know I said you’re okay but are you?” He asked, worriedly. “I think ‘m alright.” Harry says, sitting up only to groan loudly and go back down on the pillow. “M’ head hurts,” He whines.

“Louueehh.” He cries out softly, tears were forming along his eyes and swelling. Everything is aching. His head is pounding and his body is hurting and throbbing. His chest is stinging and everything just hurts. “Babe, babe, Haz, you’re alright. I’m here.” Louis reassures, leaning over and swipes his thumb over a teardrop that had fallen against Harry’s cheek. “You’re going to be okay with me. I’m going to take care of you. I promise.” 

Harry sniffles and he feels like crying again. Not because he’s in pain, although he still is aching and throbbing, but because of Louis. How Louis was so sweet, kind and gentle with Harry. 

Harry’s a sensitive boy. He hates to admit it but he cries a lot when he's in pain, happy or angry. 

They were in the park, at the garden (when the weather was warmer and all) when Harry had gotten stung by a stupid bug and he yelped and started to cry as the sting got bigger and bigger, swelling up on his arm. Louis quickly, hurriedly rushed Harry down to a supermarket and bought Harry some medical items. He had gotten two creams, one whereas it wouldn’t itch and the other one to calm and sooth down the pain and bite.  
He also, once the stung had gone down, took Harry to his house and fixed him dinner from scratch. Harry wasn’t sure what it had all in it but from what he remembered it was chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, ham on top of it and wrapped all around it and homemade mash on the side. {lol. I had too.} Louis always made sure that that day Harry’s arm was okay and he even gave Harry nice and warm cuddles and let Harry watch whatever he wanted to on the telly. 

“Harry, sweetheart, you’re crying again.” 

“I’m sorry,” He hiccups, raising his hand to wipe his nose, not wanting snot to come out in front of Louis’. That would be so attractive, wouldn’t it? “I just… You’re the best friend that I’ve ever had in my entire life. I am so thankful I have you and met you. You’re always so delightful to be around, and you can make me laugh like nobody else can. And it’s just.. It’s nice. Cause for the first twenty years of my life, I never had a best friend, hell, I never even had a friend rather than my cat. I just… I’m just really happy to call you that-“ 

As Harry is about to cry more and continue his little small sob fest, Louis presses his index finger along his lips, “Harry, lad, shut the fuck up and come here.” Louis sits back on the couch, opening his arms far and wide. “Come give me some sugar,” He gave a wink and Harry happily crawled over and sat on Louis’ lap, snuggling up and against the boy’s chest. “Thank you.” Harry mumbles against his chest.  
“You’re welcome…?”  
“I mean it,” Harry pulls away so he could be heard better, looking up at Louis, “Thank you for being friends with a loser like me.”  
“You are not a loser.”  
Right when Harry is going to protest and argue about it, Louis chuckles, leaning over and boops Harry’s nose, silencing him. Not with his finger, however, but his lips. His lips were soft, soothing and warm. Sadly, he pulls back and gives Harry a small smile, giving a goofy grin.  
“You’re not anybody’s loser. You are my loser and I’m thankful to have such a weird idiot like you in my life.” 

“Hey!!” Harry pouts, giggling but nods, agreeing and snuggles up against Louis’ chest again. “But thank you, too.”  
This time, Harry creases his eyebrows, knitting them together in confusion and goes, “You’re welcome?” In the same tone Louis did before. “Thank you,” Louis repeats, curling and wrapping his arms around Harry’s figure, placing his hands on his waist, slowly running his thumb in circles against his hip. 

 

“Gonna get personal here, aight, and you better shut up and not interrupt me.” Louis teases, smiling more, laying his head back and begins talking, “Honestly, though. I haven’t had many friends neither. Expect this guy named Zayn. But I feel like he’s already getting bothered by me. But you?” Louis peeks down, looking at Harry and his eyes seem to flash with something but he couldn’t tell what it is as he lays his head back down, “You deal with my stupidity. My ridiculous jokes-“  
“Have you heard mine, though?”  
“I have and they’re weirdly cute but like I said, going to get personal so shush up, love.”  
Harry giggles but nods, listening to Louis speak again. 

“You deal with the real Louis. Usually, I have to hide and pretend who I am. But when I’m with you, I feel comfortable in my own skin.. And that’s hard for me. It’s kind of difficult for me to be who I am. Usually people, by now, would get annoyed and sick of me. But you always seem to be by my side. Partners in crime, I guess.” He jokes around, “Honestly, though. Thank you.. For sticking with a weirdo like me.. Not a lot of people stick by my side or want to keep me in their life.”

“Yeah, well.. You’re my weirdo and that’s all that matters. We’re both losers and weird. But that’s why we fit like two puzzle pieces. Two perfect little pieces.” Harry grins and this whole conversation is making his heart flutter and flip, stomach gaining knots and his heart is pounding cause god. Louis is so adorable and he can’t take it. His feelings are growing and growing more stronger. 

“I promise that we’ll always be friends.” Harry says and Louis seems to freeze up and he bites his lip, and Harry can’t read what his facial expression is but he knows it isn’t good. “Yeah, of course, Harry. We’ll always be friends… The best of friends. I promise.” 

And sometimes.. Just sometimes.. promises are meant to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nick grimshaw x harry styles.  
> eewwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
> don't hate my story//this chapter all because i did that and put them together.  
> yes, it is a larry fanfiction but you know.
> 
> it is a /larry stylinson\ fan fiction, there's going to be either harry x nick or louis x eleanor but in  
> the end it will always be harry x louis anyways. but anyhow, enjoy this shitty chapter :))

The snow, thankfully, had melted over and although, the roads and the businesses were still closed from ice being on the pavement and it's still a danger to one another, Louis made his way down to his studio he recently bought that is a couple blocks away from his flat. 

The wind was picking up and blowing itself against Louis' hair, and more than likely he was going to get sick as he didn't wear, well, any winter clothing today; spent all of his money on the tiny little building. But, this was his dream job! After working at so and so, pathetic, he may add, jobs he finally saved up enough money to get a building and start his own business. 

Yes, it was going to be a struggle, he knew of this.

It was going to be a hassle and more so, stress the fucking hell out of him. He knew all of this and nobody needs to keep reminding him of it. 

Everybody that he knew always insisted and told him he could never do it. That this was reality and dreams hardly ever come true. Or hell, they never did. No one believed him. Not a soul thought that he could do it. Well, nobody expect for Harry, anyways. 

Harry kept reassuring and comforting Louis that, yeah, life will be sometimes difficult and hard on us. But in the end everything will be better and if not, maybe it isn't the end. Louis knows 

Harry didn't make that quote himself, probably stole it off the internet or so. But still, in that moment, just hearing those simple words really helped Louis out. It got him the confidence boost he needed, took the flyer he saw on a post outside and he dialed that number for the shop that was for rent. 

 

Which, all of this being said and done, lead him up to opening up his very own photography shop. The building was in the middle of the town's area and it used to be an old flower shop but the owner's decided to move their shop elsewhere and sell it. And now it was Louis'. All of his! 

He could honestly not believe it. Working at stupid and pathetic diner's and babysitting bratty kids was finally paying off! He gets out the keys and unlocks the front door of the shop and instead of the sign saying, "Hanson's Gift Shop & Flowers" it had now read in bright crimson red letters, "Louis' Portraits."  
The inside was fairly decent. 

It wasn't huge, persay, but nor was it small. He would have to do some work, yes, but half of the inside was in great condition. The opening of the store wouldn't be until Monday. 

That gave him only so little days but with the help of Harry and Harry's friend (whom Louis may or may not dislike), Nick, it'd be done in no time. 

Louis, rather than just doing photography and simple photoshoots of families and animals, he was going to also do drawings and sketch them. And, if they wanted they could have an art drawing of them or a photograph. Hell, they could have both if they wanted too! It'd cost extra, obviously, but it was something different.  
The only, somewhat, problem was Harry could paint better than he could and he was going to work both jobs, the coffee shop on the weekdays and then Saturday and Sunday he'd work with Louis. 

And, no. The problem isn't Harry is going to work with him, Louis was nothing but pleased that he would be working with his best friend, the issue was that Nick would be working the weekdays with Louis and helping him out. 

Nick.. 

Well... 

 

He was Nick, that's all Louis could say about him. 

He always made googly eyes anytime he was around Harry and to say it the least, it drove Louis absolutely mad. 

Nick would always grin and say, "Oh my god! You're so funny, Haz." Anytime that Harry told a joke and yeah, Louis would laugh too. 

But that's only because Harry's his best friend and he has to laugh at them whether they're funny or not because that's how friendship works. 

It wasn't what he said or how he says it , it's just how Harry responses to it. He'll blush a bright cherry blossom red color, his whole face would darken within seconds, going from a pastel white to a scarlet blood red, his whole face looking to be the color of a goddamn tomato!

It shouldn't piss or bother Louis, it really shouldn't but the way Nick looks at Harry and the way Harry, himself, looks at Nick just makes Louis' chest bubble up with anger and he'd just feel hatred, so much hatred for Nick. 

And no, no, he isn't jealous. 

Why would he be?

Harry and him are only friends nothing but friends. Louis just, well, he knows Harry could do better. 

Much better infact. 

Nick, in the terms people are calling it nowadays, is a fuckboy. He only wants Harry for sex then he would leave right after he gets what he wants and Louis wasn't going to let that happen to his best friend whatsoever. Harry insists Nick isn't who Louis makes out for him to be and that, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Louis." Stupid, dumb Harry Edward Styles and his lame ass excuses. 

Nick was, hands down, an asshole. 

And no. Louis was, nor would he ever be jealous of Nick. 

If he and Harry dated, that is completely fine with Louis. 

If Harry's happy as will he be. 

As Louis was about to put on some music and get started, cleaning up around the place and hanging up decorations that he bought to hang up around the shop, he hears faint, loud, whiny voices coming from one of the back rooms. "Hey, shh. Gotta be quiet now, love."

He arches an eyebrow and he knows that voice from anywhere. 

The anger, annoyance and irritation builds right back up inside him as the voice belongs to nobody other than Nick. Not even caring, he didn't give a fuck if he was Harry's friend or what, this was Louis' business and he could hire and fire whoever he wanted too, he stomps down the teeny tiny hallway and the once whiny, loud voices are stopped and he hears nothing but heavy breathing coming from inside one of the closet rooms now. 

 

He jerks the door open and his anger is suddenly washed away, the annoyance is gone and quickly replaced with sadness and... yes, okay, jealousy. "What the hell is going on in here?!" Louis barks out. He has to try, desperately try, his best to not let his tears shed out and for his voice to crack. Nick was on top of Harry and Harry's hair was all over the place, his buttoned down white blank tee was half unbuttoned and he had lovebites everywhere along his skin, up to his neck and collarbones down to his stomach and chest. His breathing was heavy and pupils were blown. 

His facial expression was filled with nothing but shock. 

Meanwhile, Nick's stupid face had a large grin painted along his lips and all Louis wanted to do was bring his fist into contact with his hideous face.

 

"I-I.. I can explain?" Harry tries but Louis cuts him off by shaking his head, "It's best if you two just go. Go fuck somewhere else." Louis' voice, this time, cracks and in this moment he could care less. "This is my business and I'm not having two foolish and horny ass teenagers ruin my dreams and all my hard work! Now go and get out of here." Harry's face, once Louis is done with his outburst, falls and tears are swelling in his own eyes now and he pushes Nick away, doesn't bother to button his shirt and he runs off, storming out the door.

Nick mutters out a 'Fuck you, Tomlinson' and follows after Harry.

And yes. Yeah. 

Okay. 

Louis Tomlinson is the biggest liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there's fluff, you gotta have drama too :))) I also decided to switch this up and make it Louis' Point Of View. But don't worry. It's going to get fluffy again. Also, I will be making these longer but right now I''ve been super busy but I promise it'll get better, more detailed, more cuter, etc. Thank you for the reads. Comment what you'd like to happen next, etc. :) 
> 
> much love.  
> xo.  
> cierra x


End file.
